The Odd Trinket Daughter
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: The doctor changes time and gets closer to Alex who is more special than even he thinks. Things tend to go a little wierd around her. Who is she? And will she be able to save him? Will he be able to save her? -chaps 1 & 2 tiny bit edited- Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**The Odd Trinket Daughter**

**Author's note: I had a vision of this after I saw "Waters of Mars". I think this would be the universe after it. Just my little bit of story. Hope you like it though.**

I loved mother's stories of the great man that she traveled with for a long time. She told me of the times when he seemed so whacky that even she couldn't believe it was true. I remember the first story she told me of the great doctor, I was three years old. His traveling was complicated she said and he had rules to follow but he was a joy. The first thing I ever remember hearing about him though was the story of Renette. She was beautiful from the way mother described Miss Renette and he had taken a liking to her. He always to a liking to girls she said, smiling at me. He would have loved you very much she said. She told me all the story with great detail about France at the time and what it was like for her. The fact that technically they weren't even in France when it happened, they were on a great big ship, much larger than the TARDiS. She told me the story and that's all I thought it was for a long time. It was just a story. Just a made up man out of my mother's clever imagination. Time went on and she always told the stories of the Doctor. She even tried writing some of them down. When she did, she always ended up crying and dropping the pen and ripping up the paper, like there was something there blocking her from ever writing them down.

I grew up with her and my father, John Smith. We were happy when we grew up. It seemed like a normal life. I was a brunette and had straight hair. My father was the same way. They never bothered to tell me that this was not the way my life was supposed to go. I wasn't even supposed to be alive. This whole dimension wasn't supposed to be here but it was for some reason. My mother told me when I was eighteen. She supposed after my father was dead, it was well enough to tell me that this whole thing had been fabricated and sealed off from the rest of where she came from. The doctor did this to her. I accepted it. I accepted that she suffered from these delusions and went on with my regular life even got a job. I would never expect what happened to me on my first day at the bookshop. Something incredible. I was on my way to the bookshop and I was in my car and I distinctly remember seeing my first job in sight, my first day of work and then I poofed. Poofed somewhere else and I was scared. No one was around and I never saw my mother again after that day. She sent me with things on my person though as if she knew it was going to happen.

She insisted on me keeping them with me or her wherever we went. I thought they were rather silly. Just a couple of things that meant nothing to me. They consisted of a picture she drew of a face, a man she described as being the Doctor, a fogwatch that never opened or worked, a peice of paper with her name on it, and a letter that seemed rather heavy. She said that if we were to ever see him in the slightest chance we were to give these things back to him. She said she loved him and that it was very important he get these things. I knew my mother well enough to know when she wasn't joking. Rose Tyler was a lovely spirit in health and beauty but even she knew when to be serious. She knew that he was the only hope that they had. I obeyed her wishes like a good daughter. I knew that my mother was ill and getting much worse by the day, but when I poofed out of my car, I didn't know what to do. I never even thought about the stuff lodged in the lining of my jacket. I just thought about trying to be saved. I thought I was gonna die there.

I landed in the future on a world that seemed like Earth. I didn't have any papers to prove that I was a citizen of anywhere. I hadn't even thought about them. I shivered on the pavement wondering where I was and what I would do. I just hoped to survive. It was bloody cold wherever the poof had decided to bring me. I saw my mother though. She was much younger and even more gorgeous than I thought and then I saw him, and I tried running to him, but the poof would have nothing of it. The poof did not want me to meet the doctor that day. It still had bigger plans for me. I didn't know what was going to happen. Me, I was nothing special. I was a normal girl and she was too. Why did he pick her? Why was she any different than any other girl that he had met? Something whispered in my ear that I would know in time and I didn't even question it. My bum was freezing and I heard strange voices and I wasn't questioning my sanity. Guess, that's what he did though. He made people special. That was just the beginning of it though. He didn't just make random people special, he made girls special. He made people companions who wanted to see the stars and new worlds and old worlds and times past.

I saw when he had to leave her behind. I saw the universe just zip up and he could do nothing about it. He had done so much and I got this poof who showed me how much he had done and he couldn't even help her. It showed me something I would never forget though. It showed me my mother and father meeting for the first time with the intervention of the Doctor. John Smith, a man my mother had told me was nothing special but he was the image I had. The image in my coat lining was of John Smith. And the Doctor. It didn't make quite any sense. He was human but he was the doctor. It didn't make any sense but I had a sneaky suspicion that things weren't about to become a whole lot clearer. And then just like that I was poofed again. This time not to a place where my mother was. I had seen the ending of her history but what I was looking at was his. I was looking at his history and how I played into it. He was an anomoly, like the poof. It was showing me something so that I could have a better understanding of my place in the world and how I was supposed to change it. I was reminded of all the stories my mother had told me growing up and I was to never forget them having seen them first hand. She had told me the rules that he had and then I understood. I was supposed to stop him or help him or something. I didn't even know but just like that I got poofed into somewhere cold again. What I was about to hear was the beginning of my journey.

"But you said we die. For the future. For the human race."

"Yes, because there are laws. There are laws of upon of time there were people in charge of those laws but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? _Me!_ It's taken me all these years to realize that the laws of time are _mine_ and they will obey me!"

"You saved us?" She asked him, clearly perplexed about the doctor's mentality and it was in that single moment, I knew. I knew that he broke one of the rules. I was supposed to help him see that and I was supposed to travel with him to. I didn't know exactly why, but that was what the poof was showing me. I was getting to him and each time we poofed we got a little closer until this was it. I knew. I had to wait though. The conversation had to play out. I had rules too.

"Just think, though. Your daughter and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion." He seemed so happy to try and give her back her life. I hadn't seen it all, but I could tell that this was one of those fixed events that she was always talking about. My mother had tried to get away from a fixed event but the universe wouldn't have it and so she got a parallel dimension.

She shook her head no. She accepted her fate to die and then he had taken that away from her. She still shook her head, no. "But I'm supposed to be dead."

"Not anymore." He smiled.

"But... Susie... my granddaughter... wasn't she supposed to become... we'll never exist now." She perhaps understood better than anyone. You can't screw up the time curve. It's not meant to happen that way. That's what gives time it's shape, otherwise, it's not even got the way to turn. You don't know which way to go. She was brave.

"Nah, Captain Adelaide can inspire her face-to-face. Different details, but the story's the same." He said as if it would convince her.

She was upset and angry and had every right to be. He had destroyed the timeline that the universe created. He had convinced her back there wherever they were and now he had taken it away. The Doctor wasn't supposed to do this. "You can't know that! And if my family changes... the whole of history could change! The future of the human race! No one should have that much power! "

The worst thing was he didn't seem to care as he spit out "tough."

She backed away from him. Probably the smartest thing she ever did. This doctor had to be stopped. This was not the one of my dreams. My dreams were of the stories that my mother told me and whatever it was, the poof, the poof as I affectionately called it showed me. He was real, but this wasn't him. This was a new man. Same body, new man. "You should have left us there."

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people. But never someone as important as you. Ooh, I'm good!" He said as he marveled at his own power. That's what it was. He wanted power and he had it. He saved her. That's what I was doing. I was saving him, before it was too late. But it was still cold. My hands were freezing as I put them in my jacket and felt the lining. Then I felt soemthing hard. I reached for it. To my surprise, it was the cold metal of the fogwatch and I was reminded of all the stuff I had that I needed to give to him in due time. After this. Something told me this had to play out and I was supposed to go after him. It was funny how I knew him without looking at the picture, granted I probably had looked at it a thousand times.

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?" She asked, spitting venom at him.

And with the words that next appeared in his mouth. I was sure of everything. I had had this dream a million times before. It was the only one I hadn't thought about in a long time. The only one I wasn't shown. The one I was now experiencing. "For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. A Time Lord victorious."

She was angry, scared, hell-bent on making things right. He had too much power. He had changed a fixed event. He wasn't a god, but he was playing the cards like he was one. The tricky thing about that though was that no matter what, some events always happened. "And there's no one to stop you?"

"No."

"this is wrong. I don't care who you are, doctor. The time lord victorious is wrong." She said. I could see the fire in her eyes and he seemed not to care.

"That's for me to decide." He said. The Doctor was a changed man. I was supposed to help him through something. "Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy... " He pulled out the screwdriver I had seen countless of times before and unlocked her house and then simple as that, put it away.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" She asked with some sadness in her eyes.

"Not anymore." He changed into something that was deep and dark and she left him to his misery. I saw the bright blue flash of light that indicated she had killed herself in her home. She had changed things back, just different details. She took the honorable route and show him the way. She showed him that he wasn't what he thought he was and it was my job to finish what she started. Then the strange creature came and the Doctor realized what he had done. He had broken a cardinal rule. "I've gone too far! Is this it? My death? Is it time?" The Ood, the strange creature, just looked at him and the disappeared the bell started ringing. He went back into the TARDiS and I followed him. "No." He knew what he had done.

"This is why you need a companion." I looked at him. He needed to hear the words. He needed the trinkets.

He looked at me with confused look "Well who in the daft hell are you?"

"Alexandra Elizabeth Rose Smith-Tyler"

"Smith-Tyler?" He asked.

I gave him the stuff I had. The letter that was oddly heavy, the picture of his face, the fogwatch that never worked or opened. "My mother, Rose Tyler, said that if I ever met you, if we ever met you, these things were supposed to be given to you." He looked at all the stuff and then looked at me. My complexion was my mother's. Her white face and attitude was what I inherited from her. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Out there. You knew it and you still saved her. That's why you need your companions. They provide another judgement. Not just yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Odd Trinket Daughter**

**Chapter two: Haunted Sleep Patterns**

_"This is why you need a companion"_

_"Well who in the daft hell are you?" _

_"Alexandra Elizabeth Rose Smith-Tyler"_

_"Smith-Tyler?" _

_"My mother, Rose Tyler, said that if I ever met you, if we ever met you, these things were supposed to be given to you....that wasn't supposed to happen. Out there. You knew it and you still saved her. That's why you need your companions. They provide another Judgment. Not just yours."_

He looked at me like I was the last person he expected to see. He was certainly the last person I expected to see. All of this seemed kind of surreal. Nothing screamed real except the shiver I had for being out in the cold so long. It was what was reminding me that I still had something to do. "How are you here? You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be with your mum in a parallel dimension. You were supposed to watch her die. You were supposed to do great things for the human race because of her death." He said rambling. He looked me up and down again. "You're what? Eighteen? Nineteen? Still, practically a child. You weren't supposed to leave the planet, let alone the dimension for a good six, seven years. Why are you here?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

I smiled. I was the one who got to tell him. "When you changed the event of Adelaide Brooke dying on Mars to her dying on Earth, you didn't just change her timeline, you changed everyone's. Including my mum's. Including yours. Including mine." I looked at him and the trinkets which were sitting idly on a chair. When I gave them to him, I didn't expect he would read them right away or even look at them, but there was history in those odd trinkets even if we never knew what they said or did. "I think Mum anticipated this. I've had that letter for a good five, maybe six years now. And I got poofed here, with you, well not straight here, I mean I got popped into seeing everyone of mum's stories before I was poofed here, but then I was poofed here. To help you."

"You were popped into all of your mum's stories? What kind of stories? And what's with the poofing, people don't just poof from one place to another. That's impossible and quite frankly I wouldn't need the TARDiS if we could just poof where we wanted to go. So you're Alexandra though? That's a beautiful name, mum picked it well."

"Yeah, I was popped into all my mom's stories. The ones that she used to tell me when I was kid, bedtime stories, ones about you and her and the various adventures you guys went on. Quite frankly does that matter? And yes, I got poofed her after the universe decided to stop sending me into the bedtime stories I had. Like I was in my car, going to my first day at my first job and I was transported into another place. When you messed things up, so to speak, my timeline was completely different. I never had that job and I got to look into the past. And then I came here." I'm still confused as to where this all goes or what I'm exactly supposed to do, but I'm positive that I was brought here to help you." I told him and I was on the verge of breaking down. What if he didn't accept me? I didn't know what exactly I would do. It was crazy with the way that even the universe seemed to be sure that this was where I needed to be. I never had to question it before now.

He looked at me and tried to process it. He tried to process the information. "Your mom told you about me?" He asked quite simply.

"Yeah."

"Well, come on. I can't exactly leave you here now can I?" He smiled.

I was relieved. He wasn't leaving me here. Now the question was where we go from here. "What do we do now? How am I supposed to help you now? I was sure I was supposed to get here but then I don't know what. Do you know what we're supposed to do?"

"I don't know what we're supposed to do but we're going to go change some destinies. We've both had a long day, so you need some rest, so down the corridor to the third left and then down that corridor and to the first right starting right there," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pointing to the corridor that seemed to go off into nowhere. "There should be a room already made up for you. I don't which one it is in that hallway but you'll know it. It will call to you. And when you get up tomorrow, we'll go from there." He said. I decided it was the best thing right now to listen to him. Nothing seemed quite more at ease today than him and his explanation of the way to get to my quarters. He had accepted me as the new companion. I was happy and I went the way he told. He was right, it called to me. I knew the room from the second I passed it. I came in and it was a quiet little room with a pink rug on the floor and a bed on one side of the room and a desk on another with two chairs. I laid down and it was the first time I had a moment to myself. I was thinking about the all the stuff that I went through today and I felt myself drift off to that place. And then I was off to sleep.

-The Doctor-

She was an anomoly from the universe. They didn't send Rose Tyler but they sent her daughter and it seemed so odd. Alexandra Elizabeth Rose Smith-Tyler, what a mouthful for a name but it seemed to suit her. Her first name was particuliarly of interest, Alexandra, it meant defender of man. She was convincing most definitely and she made him understand what they needed to do. He looked at the things that he had been given by her. A fogwatch that ticked only slightly, terribly rusty, and pretty much wrecked. A picture of him and his counterpart they was he was now drawn by Rose and it was vivid, like the he was standing right there when she drew it. He was amazed by the technical ability that Rose had and no one would have denied that it was the spitting image of him. And then, he looked at the oddly heavy letter. There was no return address or regular address. There was simply a little piece of faded pen writing that said "The Doctor." He smiled at it. He was sure she meant for him to opoen this when Alexandra was out of the room because there was obviously a reason that she had not given it to Alexandra to read. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin that sense of nostalgia.

He had her pad to the room that seemed to be hers. She spent a good amount of time getting acommodated to the room and then she dozed off to sleep. He almost wanted to go and find her room and watch her sleep in the doorway like he used to with Rose, Martha, and Donna. They all seemed so peaceful when they finally got to sleep. It was strange to see them all sleep when they made their journeys through the stars in this old rustbucket. She had gotten all tangled up in the sheets and she wore a sleep. She really was Rose Tyler's daugheter, there was no doubt about that. She seemed lovely in all of her imperfections. That's why he was sent her. He could be more gentle and avoid trouble with her here. He turned away from her and went back to the control room, never, he was tired. He looked at the console with all of it's regular hummings and he noticed the trinkets she had given him. And he saw the letter again, the one he said he wouldn't open. He didn't want to ruin the moment that had been created by the writing and sealing of the envelope. He tried to turn away from it and put his mind to a better use than obsessing over the letter, and it seemed better uses were more commonly found at the very bottom of a sale's bin with the rest of the scraps because he could find none. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened the letter and saw the familiar handwriting of his Rose Tyler. Did that make him seem weird? He always called his companions his. He decided it wasn't worth the thought effort. Rose's faded handwriting wrote out:

_My Dearest Doctor,_

_If you are reading this, then my dearest thoughts are with you because it means on no uncertain terms that Alexandra, my daughter, has found you. I always wanted her to meet you, when I told her of stories of you and our adventures she was excited to listen to them, but she thought that they were fiction. She has met you now though. She knows the truth of the Doctor and his dear companion Rose. She has found the small grains of truth that her dear old mom was capable of telling. I think of her surprise when she met you. She is always so vibrant and I can only imagine what she's doing for you because I know you're a good man and would never leave her on her own. When you left me in this parallel dimension and it settled around me, John and I decided to make a life together. He was great to her. He was so good to me. I loved him very much, but not as much as my love for you would ever be because though he was born of you, he was never you. We had Alexandra and she was loved by both of us. John died far too early for both of us, the pesky thing about being human. I hear her screaming on nights she dreams of him and his death and it tears me to pieces. She never talks about it though, already in her conscious state accepting his death. And now she has come into your life and it is very important that she does. I know she had a bigger purpose than just staying here and watching me die. And let me not fool you, I am dying._

_She has come into your life because she is the only daughter I will ever have and she was born in a parallel dimension that we essentially created. Remember, you were a part in creating her. Now, if I am right and interpreting everything right, I'm not the only who went against the code. I told her of you most definitely, you were such a big part of my life it was hard not to, but you have done something you weren't supposed to do either. You, from what I interpret will/already have changed an event that was supposed to be fixed. You have changed history for everyone and while they couldn't take me back out of this dimension, she was not fixed here. She has been given to you because her history has changed. In my dreams, John Smith is only a distant memory of a crazy adventure that we had together. After you change that event, she becomes yours. I don't know if it's true or not, but I would like to think so, don't take it too hard if she is or isn't. She is a good kid and she's just trying to do the best she can to help both of us. She'll probably be scared for the first bit of your journey while she's getting acquainted to all of it becoming real. It all still seems like a dream to her, I can tell. She thinks I'm silly for writing this letter and making her carry it everywhere with her just in case she sees a sighting of the Doctor, but I knew it would come. I knew that things were coming. We've all seen it. You're not invincible and I can't bear the thought of you dying without someone by your side. Even if that's what she's meant to do, I'm sure that you'll both learn soon enough._

_I miss you a lot more than I thought I would and I wish I could be there with you two. I wish I could have seen you two meet for the first time. I'm sure that she was quirky and you weren't quite sure what to do with yourself. It would have been a site for the ages. Seems the universe has bigger plans for you and her though and I'm meant to stay here. You never left me though. I can still feel you when it's late at night and when she is asleep. With the fact that you have never left me, it should come as no surprise that I still love you. Deeply and passionately. I can feel myself dying without you and knowing that she will leave at any moment has really brought my spirit down. I am dying and I know it. I'm not scared of dying. I have accepted it. Just grant my dying wish and let her help you. She needs the adventure as much as I needed you. I presume I die shortly after her arrival with you, but please do not tell of such a thing. I have been concealing it from her and will continue to do so until my death. In this letter I have put together a compilation of stuff that will better your understanding of Alexandra. She's the only hope I have now._

_Your Loving Companion and Friend, _

_Rose Saffira Smith Tyler_

I read her letter and it was moving. She still loved me and she knew what was happening and had accepted it. The world I had known, she knew it was being changed and she was accepting of her fate. I smiled intently at the letter and the stuff inside the letter. It was a little disc that said Alex. The tardis was good at interpreting things how it wanted and it seemed to think that the little disc was rather important. When I put it in, it showed me several little home videos of Alexandra as a child, it showed her growing up and the love in my two hearts seemed to swell for this girl. She could also possibly have two hearts, some small voice inside my head interjected. As he looked on, he saw her playing in grass and falling down, being fed cereal by John, my counterpart, walking in her mother's shoes, and dye her hair. They were all mundane events in her life but it showed him the real her and more than that, it made him love her. He didn't care if she was someone else's daughter technically. That little disc had showed him something more. It was the same thing I had felt with Jenny. I felt paternal and she wasn't even mine yet, she was born of me certainly, just as he was born as part of me, but she wasn't mine yet. I had an overwhelming urge to hug her right now. She seemed so overwwhelmingly normal, but he knew that she was incredibly special within her simplicity.

This whole companioning with a child was a little odd to him. Sure, most of the women that he chose were pretty young, but they weren't....what was she? eighteen? nineteen? She hadn't given him an answer to the question, but he supposed that could wailt. He didn't need to bring that up right now. He turned back to the stuff on the console. The disc that was still playing, the watch, a couple of photos of Alex at important moments in her life, the rusty fogwatch that resembled his, and lastly the letter. They would go wherever she wanted to go first. There were a few places that they would have to stop, but not quite yet. I didn't want to fetter her exploration of the dimensions outside her own. I wanted to show her what it was like out here. I took the stuff off the console and went back down the first corridor that I had told her to go down but took the first left, into a maze of hallways before he found his bedroom and across the hall his office and workroom. I put the fogwatch in my workroom, making a note about myself to see if it could be repaired and what exactly it was used for. I took the other stuff and put it in my bedroom, next to the pictures of the countless companions that I had had. She was put right next to her mother and I eyed the similarity in the most recent pictures he had of both of them. She certainly was Rose's daughter. There was no second guessing that. The disc went the same place and the picture of me as the doctor that she had imagined was. He looked around. She wouldn't be up for awhile and there was no point in just standing around waiting for her to awake.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who story-alerted this story, it made me feel. I would like a little feedback so I know what you guys want and what you guys like so I can make this enjoyable for you guys. Hoped you liked this Chapter, it's a great deal longer than the last one, I was surprised. So Live and Love and the very best in the new year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Odd Trinket Daughter**

**Chapter Three: Dads and Daughters**

I couldn't remember the last time I woke up feeling like this, refreshed and no memory of a strange feeling while I was sleeping. I was happy that it was gone, at least for now. I yawned, my eyes still closed and stretched my arms up and my back arched. I could feel all the muscles in my body slowly, languidly, longingly wake up and start to work. It was beautiful. I opened my eyes and looked around. This place was still slightly unfamiliar, yet it had called to me and that much I remembered. There was a picture of my mum on the bedside table and there were pictures of me and my dad around the room. There was stuff, I hadn't seen in years, stuff that was still cherished that was in this room. I looked the framed writing, dated back several years when I was thirteen. The first time I believed the stories about the Doctor and decided to write some of my own. They were crappy, they were of a thirteen year old's mind, but it was the nostalgia behind it. There was a medium sized chest that sat in the middle of one wall, unassuming and normally would have gone unnoticed by me, but I looked at and wondered what it could have in it as well. What I found was a bunch of things from when I was tiny, baby even, a blanket, a couple of teddy bears, even a couple of my baby outfits I recognized from pictures that my mother had shown me. Everything in this room was uniquely mine and it was all stuff I remembered. That was the weird part about it. It was like this whole room was making a tribute to my life based on the memories in my head. It was weird. Granted, it wasn't as if anything else wierd hadn't happened today. They looked exactly the same and it was gonna take a little while to get used to that. My dad wasn't living, but the Doctor who looked exactly like him but younger was.

I didn't notice when he looked in either time. Truth be told, I would have been a little freaked out if I had learned he was looking in on me like my father so early in the journey but I didn't for a long while. I was allowed to be be kept in bliss of ignorance, just thinking that I was helping him. I was, but I was doing more than that. I was helping him accept things. I wanted to do so much. I wanted to look around some more. I wanted to get changed. I wanted a shower. I wanted something to eat. But I didn't know if there was a shower or a kitchen on this thing. I had passed a lot of doors and none that indicated either of those things. And more to the point on getting dressed, I didn't exactly have a choice to get poofed here, so I had no clothes with me. I loved the rather large room I had been given. He was standing at the door looking at me. He stood there patiently. As if I was his little girl. I didn't know all the complicated feelings and all the complicated stories that came with John Smith and the Doctor. I didn't know that I waas indeed part his. I didn't even think that he looked like my father. My father aged and I supposed he could vaguely look like my father if he was about twenty-five, at best twenty years younger.

When I did look around, he stood there with a smile on his face. As if I was meant to be here and he was meant to be watching me like this all my life. I didn't understand, suppose though it was like mom's stories and I might never know about the way the Doctor worked. I smiled up at him and stood up. Put the stuff in the unassuming chest and looked around. This room was perfect. The best bits of everything and nothing that was bad. Why was that? Even I kept stuff that wasn't the safest or greatest memories of my life. It showed the true character, yet this something out of the books. This was all happiness and wonder. I wondered when one of us would talk and who it would be. Nothing seemed right to describe the situation we were in right now. I was in a strange space machine that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. I tried not to think about it. I knew it would just confuse me and quite frankly I didn't need that right now. There was quite frankly nothing I _needed_ right now, but there was stuff I wanted. Then I saw it. The largest picture of my mother I had ever seen. I was looking at him and for some reason looked past him and saw it. That hadn't been there yesterday. Where did it come from? I pushed him out of the way and needed to look at it. It was of when I had last seen her. A bright lime shirt with some purple trim, nice and flowy and some jeans. It was definitely her. I could find no words for it though. Why was I given this huge picture of her, if not her? I didn't understand this Time and Space thing, but I was rapidly figuring it, it did not play fair with the other children. I didn't even know it then. It was all new. It was all overwhelming to me. For the first time in a long time, I cried when I was awake. I crumpled onto the floor and he came. He sat there right beside me, stroking my hair like dad used to. And that memory I cried some more. He didn't seem to mind. Just sat there till I was done. Didn't look at me. Didn't say anything, just sat there and stroked my hair. I felt safe with him.

When I looked up at him, tears running down my face. He took his thumb and rubbed the tears away. Murmured soft things in my ears until I was tired again. I was sleepy and dreadfully so at that point. He simply took me in his arms and I felt at peace. I didn't question his methods. He put me in the bed and I could tell I was drifting. I don't remember too much from that part of the day. He kissed my forehead as a father would though. And for the first time since I had gone asleep the first time one of us spoke to the other. He said, "I love you Alexandra, more than you know right now." And I didn't question it. At that point I didn't question anything because it was easier to keep things a secret.

For reasons unbeknownest to the both of us, I replied to him in my dream state. "I love you too, dad. Farther than parallel dimensions span and distant suns rise." I never knew about this until much later. We were both a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation in the first place and he didn't need to make it more complicated than it already was by telling me such a thing. He was right. It would of damn near killed me in those first tumultous weeks. I would have stormed off and left him alone and then he would be in the same position he was before, only knowing that he was needing of a companion and without one currently. That had to do crazy things to him. After those first few weeks, we would eventually get better. I would eventually trust him. We would eventually trust each other. We would save each other and quite frankly we both knew that's what we needed. The reason we were strung together was because we both needed saving. We both needed each other in a way that we didn't quite understand.

--The Doctor--

She was such a strange little duck. She was excited about everything. Her room was so different from the rest of the rooms that his previous companions had had. This was an homage to her life. The pictures, the framed writing, the unassuming chest in the middle of the back wall, all of it was about her and her life. It wasn't pretentious, in fact it was nostalgic. She was looking back on all the best bits of her life in this room. She checked out everything and was so entranced in her own world that she didn't even notice me standing there. Assumed it was all as much. She would need to bathe soon and maybe change some clothes. He knew those things were of priority for human females. He had lived with them for long enough to know such things. He also knew that she didn't have any clothes with her when she came here. He hoped the TARDiS had decided to pick up on her presence and had some clothes in the wardrobe, otherwise we would be going on a shopping trip. Quite frankly, I already had had enough of those and this human was practically my daughter. I didn't need to make myself any more uncomfortable than I already was with her. Now, I could so see the resemblance of him to her. Her dark chesnut hair and her twinkling eyes and her tiny curiousity in everything. She seemed so like him...like me. If I wanted to be straight with myself, she could possibly have two hearts. It was too soon though.

She didn't notice me and when she did, she looked to me and I looked back to her. What were we supposed to say? How do you tell someone who just barged in on you that they were technically your daughter or granddaughter or something freaky like that and that you were able to go anywhere with her. It was her choice though. How was I supposed to say that without sounding like a total creep? Normally, I crashed into their lives, not the other way around. We looked at each other for awhile and then she looked over my shoulder and before I knew what she was doing, she was out of my sight and running past me. I looked around to see what in the daft hell she was excited about and then I saw it. She stood completely still, lip quivering as she saw a picture, huge, fit the wall, of dear Rose Tyler, her mum. I felt a twinge of guilt. It was a consolation prize. For both her and me. She was standing there and looking at it and there were no words that came out of her mouth even though, I could definitely tell that she wanted to say something about the whole thing. I hated seeing her, anyone really like this. Sometimes things had to be broken down before they could come and fully accept the nature of the gift that they were being given on the TARDiS and apparently, it deemed her one thing that needed to be broken down before being built back up.

When she started to cry, it broke my heart. I saw her crumple to the floor at the sight of the picture and we both knew the reasons behind it. It meant that Rose was going through something we bothe didn't much like and I felt sorry for her. I did the only thing I could when I saw Alex like that, I sat. I sat there and stroked her hair. I hoped it made her feel better because it was the only thing I could think of to do at the moment. I stroked her hair quietly. There were no words needed for this. We both knew that words would just cheapen the moment that we were having. She didn't back away from it and she didn't tense up from the action, and she just sat there and cried. I sat there and stroked her hair until her cries faded out. Apparently it worked. And then she looked at me with those big doe eyes and tears streaming down her face, I took it in my hand and wiped the tears away. I couldn't let this happen to her again. I couldn't let her be crushed before our adventures started again. From what I heard things were already painful enough for her when she went to sleep and she didn't need much more stress. I murmured soft things into her ears till she was calm. She started to rest her eyes and become truly calm and I smiled. She was calm. I picked her up and knew that she was tired. She didn't even fight me and that was the biggest indicator. I put her in her bed and I didn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead like a father would. I already felt so close to her and I had barely even started getting to know her. "I love you Alexandra, more than you know right now." Nothing stopped the honesty from pouring out of my mouth. That wasn't the wierd part though.

"I love you dad, farther than the parallel dimensions and distant suns rise." She called me dad. I wasn't her dad. If I wanted to be technical, yes I was, he was part of me and she was part of him, but I wasn't her dad. I wasn't the one who fed her, changed her, watched her scrape her knees, saw her off on her first day of school, had to deal with the first boys, went to dance recitals, singing competitions, or nothing like that. I didn't deserve to be called her dad. I didn't deserve the title and yet she granted me it. I decided not to breach the subject. It was too sensitive of an issue already and I knew I looked like him. I saw so much of me in her that it was scary, but I meant what I said. I loved her, quite clearly. Hearing her say it knocked me around though. I wasn't the dad that she wanted. She wanted her dad and she thought I was him, maybe. Or did she know it was me and not him. It was all terribly confusing. Granted, my whole life had been a ball full of confusing, why stop now? She was such the odd daughter. I stood there still, watching over her while she slept. I didn't want to leave her here, just because of what could happen. She could have a nightmare or worse in here and I would never know. So once again, I picked her up gently and pulled weight into my arms and she curled up to me. I never felt so loved in my life. I took her back to a room by mine. It had a nice big bed and a bathroom connecting not even three steps away from the bed. She would be comfortable here. I would need to into the wardrobe later and see if there were any clothes that were about her size. I laid her down quietly and turned off the lights that were around her. She snuggled in the bed all the same, like a child. A child who needed some more rest. I sat there and watched her sleep. It made me feel all sorts of weird things I had never felt in my right mind before, she was becoming much more than a daughter to me, she was becoming something wholly more special than that, but i didn't know it, still made me feel a little bit funny. Maybe like I shouldn't even be in this position in the first place, but my god foresaken ship loved screwing with me and this is what it decided I got as a punishment for having it. I didn't let that bother him now. She just looked so peaceful. I could watch her sleep all day. I supposed there was work to be done though. I shut the door but left a small crack in the door to hear any strange noises that came from the room if any were to come out of it. It was day two and I was stubborn and I wouldn't admit it until way later, but the lovely Alexandra Rose Smith-Tyler was absolutely finding a place in my heart and I was powerless to stop it.

I went into my workroom and looked at the watch. I fished in my suit pockets for my sonic screwdriver and found it. I looked at the watch and looked back to the door. I looked so many places and I still thought of her. She was my companion now, whether or not I liked it. I pressed the little button on my sonic screwdriver and it buzzed and made its blue light like it always does. And the thing opened. It was just like my watch, except a little different. The hands had stopped and the faceglass was cracked and I knew what that meant. Still, it had a slight tick which was odd since the hands weren't moving. The thing did give me some more to investigate though. I could replace the stuff that was not working but I didn't know what that would do and quite frankly, I had enough of surprises today. I didn't need anymore today. She started mewling like a cat and it was entirelly strange. I left the pocketwatch alone and put my screwdriver back in my pockets and went to look at her. She was tossing and turning as if she was in pain and she was mewling. I didn't know what to do in this situation. They normally didn't need me like this. They normally were left well enough alone, but she was incredible and she was different and I had to make things different for her. I looked at her and she started the whimper but with more force like she was hurting on the inside and I had to do something. I knew it, but what to do? Well, we were going to the nearest hospital and finding out what was wrong with her. I tried to pick her up but she didn't want to come. She just curled up into more of a ball, like she didnt want to be saved. Hell if I was going to let that happen.

I picked her up by her ankles and threw her over my back, raced through the maze of hallways, and came to the control room, just as it was when I left it, put her down on the Captain's chair and did my thing. We were off and I had time to look at her, she looked horrible. She was sweating and she was crying. Crying again, but this time she was asleep. The letter that Rose had written and he put away said that she cried a lot in her sleep.

"Dad?"

She was asking for her dad and I didn't know what to say. She seemed to call that a lot when she was asleep and Rose's letter said that perhaps her unconcious had not accepted his death. I still didn't know what to say. What if she remembered all of this and I said yes, would she hate me? Would it make her feel better? Would it do nothing? I didn't know and all of it was driving me a little bit up the wall. I needed her so much and she didn't even know it.

"Yeah, I'm here..." It came out like I was on automatic.

"Am I dying?"

"No, darlin', we're getting you to a hospital and everything is gonna be alright."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading again. Hoped you liked this chapter. It was mostly them getting closer and them trying to understand each other. There will be adventures coming your way in just a couple of chapters if not the next one. I'm sorry, my plan was to have it in this chapter but I needed a little bit more closeness of them. So thank you again and I hope you're having the best new year! Love all, read and review, light on the flames if you must!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Odd Trinket Daughter**

**Chapter Four: Hospitals, Doctors, and Diseases**

_"Dad?" _

_"Yeah, I'm here..." _

_"Am I dying?" _

_"No, darlin', we're getting you to a hospital and everything is gonna be alright."_

I took her in my arms and put her down again. He wasn't going to be much use carrying her again. She wasn't heavy, but he wasn't going to do either of them any good by carrying her all over the place. He put her back down on the captain's chair and scrambled back into the long maze of hallways. He took a shortcut and found his garage and got a tiny car. He had tiny cars in his TARDiS. He was learning new things about it everyday. He also learned that this car was not going out the front way. Too big. But it did have a just like any other garage, an opening door and he drove it out to the front where he scurried back in quickly. He picked her up and she groaned and he knew he was doing the best that he could for her. It was the only thing he could for her. He put her in the tiny car's backseat and buckled her up. She was still sweating up a mad storm and now she was shaking. He worried about it all. He put himself in the front seat and drove himself to the nearest hospital, constantly checking on her. Her condition seemed to be getting worse every second they drove. I turned into the Hospital and of course we were on the other side of the freakin' world than I was comfortable. We were at freakin' Cedar Sinai. Oh well, it wouldn't be that bad. I mean I had taken Donna to Arizona after all. And she was in desperate need of medical attention. I got as close as I friggin' could and stopped the car. I then realized I was gonna have to make something up off the fly because neither of us had identification on us. I put over my shoulder as I walked towards the hospital and thankfully we were next to the ER. I rushed her into the double doors and she shivered and coughed. Great, now there was a cough. He hoped this wasn't going to become a problem.

The receptionist looked up at me and smiled perkily. God, again, people were happy in hospitals. I didn't understand it all. "Welcome, to Cedar Sinai Emergency Room, how may I help you?" She asked all too happily again. Too much happy at a medical center. I really needed to talk to people in the medical profession. Yes, there was a definite need to be less happy in Emergency Rooms. She was the one that I dealt with it for though.

"Yeah, there is, I'm John Smith and my daughter Alexandra is sitting over there. She has the chills and she's coughing and I think she has a fever and she's been crying as if she's in pain."

"Fill out these forms and we'll be with you as soon as possible."

I sat there by Alexandra and she cuddled up to my side. I filled out the basic forms. Sometimes I had to fudge a few details. Like her age, I put that she was nineteen according to the years here and that she was born on June 25. It seemed like an appropriate day for her, because she was so summery and so vivacious normally. I was probably wrong, but she would correct me when she was better and that was the thing that we were trying to accomplish. I didn't think she had any allergies but wasn't ever sure. The whole thing was just the big lie that I needed to create to get her in and to see a doctor. Someone had sympathy for me and brought a wheel chair with them when they came to get a Mr. John Smith and Ms. Alexandra Smith-Tyler. I picked her up gently and put her down softly into the wheelchair. At least I didn't have to carry her again. I love her and I would do anything for her, but his arms were already tired, if I had to carry her again, I didn't know what I would do. The nurse helped me to the Doctor's office and there was more to do now. The condition of his companion, known here as his daughter and really I could have thought of something better to make her less uncomfortable when she woke up, but that wasn't what I was thinking of when I did this. I was just thinking about keeping her safe.

"Mr. Smith, what happened?" The doctor asked when he saw Alexandra in this condition; even the doctor knew that I was a shoddy father. He was inquiring about her condition and he was he looked at her like a letch. I wanted to tell him to stop looking at my daughter like that but she wasn't my daughter.

"She just started sweating and coughing and crying and it was the first thing I could think of to come to a Hospital. It all happened so quickly." My mouth went at a million miles a minute. It was crazy to think that he would think less of me now.

He patted my shoulder "Relax Mr. Smith. She's gonna be alright. Just let me get a couple of things and we'll fix her right up." He took her heart rate, a list of symptoms, asked a couple questions, and then took her temperature and a couple of other things. It was all very business like. I just looked at her and she was still shivering. "Well, Mr. Smith, It's a good thing you brought her in right now, because Ms. Alexandra has the very beginning of pneumonia. Not to worry, she only needs a couple of medications. Has she been traveling recently?"

Uh, yeah, she had been but I couldn't exactly tell him what she told me. He would think we were crazy people. I wasn't even technically a person living in this place. Well I better come up with something quick to tell him. "Uh, yeah, me and her mom live in what seems like totally different dimensions and she came to stay with me for a while."

"Ah, well let me go and get my pad and I'll write up her prescriptions," The Doctor, I think his name was Doctor Shroyer walked out and sat by her, stroking her hand, god, I was a really crappy father. I couldn't even keep it together in front of my unconscious daughter, what did that say about me? I didn't even know what I was doing. I was a shoddy excuse for a father. Perhaps that's why the universe had never let me fully become used to the role. They didn't let me have Jenny or Avery but Alexandra was in my life and I tried not to question it. She was slowly waking up and I could tell that she was getting better already. She wasn't in the shivers anymore. Thank god.

"Where am I?" She asked, well now she was up.

I cupped her cheek and looked at her. She was looking better already and she was going to be fine. All we had to do was give her the medications and we could go about our business. We could go on adventuring plenty. I wanted her to feel that excitement, feel that rush. She deserved it most certainly. We had through so much lately together even only known each other for only a very short period of time. She was closer to me than some companions were in their whole adventures with me and she hadn't even gone on one yet. I hoped I could show her somewhere brilliant when she got better. "You're at a hospital. You were starting to get pneumonia."

She snapped to fully awake, "Are you serious? I was getting pneumonia? Why? How?"

"Yes, I'm serious, yes you were getting pneumonia and no I don't know why or how but I know that you are getting medications that we're going to have to pay for as well as this doctor visit and I haven't any money. You got any?" She was just like me. She rambled when she didn't know what was going on. It was kind of cute if such a realization didn't remind me that she could potentially be my spawn. She was very like her mother too, had the million watt smile, dressed liked her, presumably had the same ideals, but she looked like me with her dark chestnut hair and kind of long and lanky build.

She gave me a credit card. "It's not like I'm ever gonna use it anyway. I got it so I had something to pay basic bills with before I started getting money from my job." She smiled sadly. She knew that by coming here she had to leave her own dimension, probably forever, never to see her friends, coworkers, or family again. I hated that it had to be this way, but we were both meant for something great. The doctor came back and quite frankly I had forgotten he was left, I was so entranced by her. She was gorgeous and took my attention to her.

"So I just want Alexandra taking these medications, a couple of puffs a day and one of these pills. Should be good as new and in tip top condition in no time flat." He smiled giving us the prescriptions and sending us on our way. We stopped at the Pharmacy down on the lower levels and now we had to find the car. She looked at me, watching me lovingly which I ignored. I hoped she didn't think that I was ignoring her, but I had to right now.

--Alexandra--

We finished up at the hospital and I was overjoyed. I wasn't dying and all I had to do was take a couple medications. That wasn't so bad. The Doctor, not the medical doctor, he took me to cared so much for me that he risked being caught and persecuted to help me. I looked up at him and he was focused on finding whatever he had brought me in to get back to what we were doing. I already felt better. I wasn't sweating so much and the shivers were mostly gone. I didn't know about the father comments that I had made earlier until much later in our journey. I could accept when he told me these things, but he wasn't someone my conscious had accepted as a 'father figure' or a 'trustworthy' figure yet. Which is all dad meant to me anyway. I could put trust in your hands that you would be able to take care of me when I couldn't take care of myself.

"Do you have anymore clothes?"

That was such an out of the blue question. Why would he ask that while we were looking for the car? I guess there wasn't really a good place to ask about that. You just pick a spot that was convenient and ask the awkward elephant question. Now that I thought about it, I was in dire need of clothing. "Umm, no, I meant to bring it up earlier, but we see how well that all went." My cheeks reddened and I looked at the nonexistent smudges on my brand new tennis shoes that I had specifically for work.

"Well, no problem. We'll see if the TARDiS has any clothes in your size that coincide with our little adventures and if not well, we'll just stop at a clothing shop along the way until she does warm up to you." He smiled. He seemed so unphased by how awkward that question was and now he went back to looking for the car. I smiled and silently laughed. That was the Doctor that mum had told me about. His feet were so nimble and agile; I swore there was something in his Timelord DNA that made him easier on his feet. I ran right behind him and free as bird. He kept on buzzing the car alarm thing that all the cars came with nowadays and we navigated back pretty quickly. He let me into my side of the front seat this time, because he couldn't have me in the backseat again. "Can't risk you getting sick again. We see how I panic when you're around and sick." He smiled. He drove back up several streets and dropped me off in the front of the TARDiS with the key. I looked at the inside, just like I had left it. Nice and normal....for the Doctor.

I came in and leaned on the counter. There was nothing around here that suggested anything of importance to me, but I never truly recognized the beauty in all of it. My mother had never really told me about the TARDiS probably figuring that I would be better discovering this piece on my own, but maybe because most of the stories that she had weren't really appropriate for a bedtime story to tell your kid. When I told the Doctor that Rose Tyler was my mother, he didn't even second guess letting me come with him. There was obviously something there that she hadn't told me or I didn't remember, either way, I would enjoy finding out what it was. "So you want to go anywhere?" He asked.

"Isn't kind of dangerous for you to be taking me places when I was just sick?"

"Nah, got your medical supplies and I've got something better. Now that you've had that pesky little virus and we have the medication, I can cure you permanently of the thing. Don't have to worry about a thing. Won't even hurt."

I smiled. He talked like he was dying in the next moment and he had something really important he had to tell you right before he died. "I never got to thank you for that."

"For what?" He asked, he seemed confused and I smiled bigger.

I looked at him for the first time since he walked into the big room, I didn't know what to call it and it seemed so weird, I should be able to know what this room was called. I wonder if anyone knew what the room was called besides him. "For taking me to the Hospital. Thank you, for taking me to the Hospital and not just leaving me there."

"I would never hear the end of it from you or your mother if I just left you there. And it was no problem. I would do anything for you." The first part was funny and slightly made me giggle; he cracked a big smile from it too. The last part of it though, he was serious about it and it was the most serious tone I heard him take with me since I got on the ship. Granted we didn't talk too much, I usually just slept for the majority of this journey.

"So this is like a time machine right?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine….or affectionately known as the TARDiS."

"So we can go anywhere?" I asked. This was the first time in my life that we could go anywhere that I wanted and there were no boundaries. I didn't know it but the planet we were in was Earth in the twenty-first century. I looked around and this was so cool.

"Anywhere." He said with a smile.

"Can we go meet Martha Jones?" I asked. I had heard some crazy stories about her. I heard that she was fun and the Doctor had her as his companion when my mother couldn't be there. I also saw how shell-shocked she was when she saw my mother as one of the Doctor's "Children of Time" as Davros called them. This would be so cool. I would be able to meet people from history that I haven't even thought about meeting.

He looked at me and contemplated about telling me no. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't exactly the person that people were expecting when the Doctor came. He smiled eventually though. "Yeah, we'll go to find and meet up with Martha and a couple of others." He scrambled around and did his thing with the TARDiS. I didn't know anything about the woman that I was about to meet other than what I had seen from the Poof Reality that I had been able to go through. Even then, I knew the most about my mother and the Doctor. I knew virtually nothing about Martha or Donna or Jack or Mickey. I knew Donna and Martha were beautiful. I just let him do whatever he did. It was the least that I could do for him. He bobbed this switch and then would flip the next one while pressing the red button and doing some other complicated thing with something else. It all seemed like we should have more people than just us with us, but we two, we would make it. "And we're off, ready to fly. It should be there in a few minutes, it will take just a few to lock onto her."

I smiled to him. He was incredible. He really was. How could I express in words how much he had already done for me when I had known him, just a few days out of my relatively new life? My life would be a speck compared to his. He had been traveling since before he knew my mother. Since before he was this person. How do you tell someone thank you for giving you a part of there seemingly endless lifespan? I had been contemplating this for several minutes. Nothing seemed to bother me in the TARDiS. I thought a lot when I was in it. Thoughts were never far behind, about me, about the Doctor, about my life, about other people, but they were always thoughts.

"We're here." He said looking to me, "You might want to get changed and a shower though. We'll get you all healed up with the fancy to before we go out."

That sounded really good. A shower and changing clothes and taking a cure sounded spectacular. I smiled a cheshire grin. "Where?"

He lead me throught the hall and down to my room and pointed a door right by the bed. I knew what he was talking about. That was my bathroom and that was my shower. I ran to it quickly and shut the door while I looked back at him. He and I seemed like more than we even thought. Hopefully we would be cool with each other. I would have to figure out what was going on, but I loved it around here. It already felt like home through all the craziness. My life seemed like it was meant to be here.

--The Doctor--

She was so happy to have some semblance of a life back. She was practically overjoyed at the thought of water and soap and it made me smile in turn. I couldn't not let her have it. She asked where it was and so I showed her the bathroom in her room. She ran to it. She was ecstatic about the thought. She gave me a smile as she ran in and I went up to the Wardrobe room. I needed to find some clothes for her. Granted it had been a little while since I had a female companion with me and the TARDiS knew when to put new clothes for special people. It took a few days for the dear ol' girl to realize when there was a new companion but I hoped she would realize this one fairly quickly.

When I got to the wardrobe room, all nice and lined with clothes for every occasion, I smiled. I had been through so many adventures and to so many places and there were so many changes and so many adventures through my lifetime, it was incredible. The TARDiS was incredible. I looked along the walls and I saw a bunch of camisoles and jeans and even shoes that looked about her size. I would be able to take her up her and show her what the TARDiS thought of her already. The TARDiS already saw me getting close to her and that was confusing to me. Should I be excited or scared? I wasn't even sure how to answer my own questions. She might be a time lady, she might not be but that didn't mean I had to get nuerotic about this right? Too many questions. Seriously, I lived inside my own head, why? There was no reason too. I had the sky as the limit to explore and live in, why did I live inside my own mind?

Speaking of living, I needed to make that little concoction for her. That pesky little pneumonia thing. I remembered that she was not used to traveling and that it would take a little while before she get sick. It was rare for me to have a companion who got sick in the beginning but they did happen on occasion. It was usually because they weren't used to diverse climates. She had tons of immunity right now. Still, that pesky little disease could get complicated if I let it go without treatment. I had a treatment now, so I could in essence make it go a whole lot faster.

I went back down to her room, waiting to introduce her to the magical closet. She was gorgeous and she was going to have her pick of clothes and be able to be perfectly healthy when we saw Martha. I loved that she was so curious about the others. She would probably want to see Donna and I would only wait for the day when she asked. I didn't let it bother me too much though. Getting to her room, I got there when she was finished getting dressed in the old clothes. At least she had a shower, she was already probably feeling better. "Ready to get some new clothes?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly. She really did need some new clothes. Those clothes probably were infested with germs and other gross things. I led her into the room and showed her the way to where her clothes were and she smiled. I stepped out and went out far enough she would feel okay with changing. I didn't exactly want her to think that the person that she was the closest to on the TARDiS was a pervert. She was extraordinary already and I couldn't betray that trust by standing too close to make her uncomfortable. Maybe later, but not right now. I didn't need to push her right now. She was my amazing girl.

"So we ready? I want to meet her already. I want to meet Martha."

She was already so excited and she was making me excited. We couldn't leave quite yet though. I needed to take care of that little condition about the communicable disease she had that could be spread to other people including Martha. "Just a couple of minutes. We need to go to the infirmary so we can get one little thing done and then we can go." I smiled to her and she smiled back. We both were smilers. Smiling was suchan act of love between us. It was an act of communication which was recognized for it's ability to carry all sorts of emotions. I sauntered off to the infirmary and she followed me. She was awesome. She was just like her mother. Knew when to speak up and be recognized but also knew when to be the follower. "So this is my little infirmary. Cure you right up of that cold known as pneumonia and fix you right up."

"Cool, so after this we get to go meet Martha?"

I laughed. "Yes, after this we can go meet Martha." I gave her the little concoction. And I had dug for my sonic screwdriver in my pockets. Damn bigger on this inside thing. It was mostly useful but this was the times that it wasn't useful. I finally found it deep down in all of it. "take that, it's not gonna taste good, and then I have to get a good look at you." She did as asked and choked down the medicine. My sonic screwdriver shined its bright blue light shined on her and she was just fine after all of it. I smiled.

"So, you ready to meet Martha?"

Author's Note: So this Chapter is kind of long and I love it. I hope you like it because it was a long and soul searching thing to write. If you have any suggestions or any comments, concerns, or questions, I will be happy to oblige some time to you if you PM me or write a review. I love them I do. Mwah darlings. Hope you had a good day/night/evening/afternoon/dawn/dusk or if you didn't that this makes it better!!! I love you my fans! Hope you're having a good year!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Odd Trinket Daughter**

**Chapter Five: Meetings**

_"So we ready? I want to meet her already. I want to meet Martha." _

_"Just a couple of minutes. We need to go to the infirmary so we can get one little thing done and then we can go. So this is my little infirmary. Cure you right up of that cold known as pneumonia and fix you right up."_

_"Cool, so after this we get to go meet Martha?"_

_"Yes, after this we can go meet Martha." _

_"So, you ready to meet Martha?"_

He asked if I was ready to meet Martha and I was practically overjoyed. I wanted this so much. I wanted to explore the world that had been given to me. I had so much more at my fingertips now. I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the infirmary quickly and down a hallway. He guided me occasionally out of a hallway and all the way to the Control Room. I was so ready for this. I hoped she liked seeing the Doctor again. I hope she liked me. I hoped a lot of things. It was natural, I guess. I didn't worry about it too much though. I was just excited to see Martha Jones and be introduced to her. I had never met another one of his companions and desperately wanted to.

We came to the Control room and I stopped for a second. This was so weird. I would be in a new time and a new place relatively instantly. It was so amazing and I was going to find something of interest in this new time and place. I knew it. Even if we didn't find Martha I had a feeling we were in for something neat. So now, I place my hand softly on the door that I had been through a couple of times. The worn wood felt slightly soft beneath my fingers and then I pushed the door out. I felt some ground beneath my feet and i brushed my hair back to get a good look at it. My feet put a footprint on the soil. It was soil beneath my feet. How long had it been since I had actual ground beneath my feet? It had been too long. She remembered being really little the last time actual ground was underneath her feet.

He stood beside me, probably thinking that this was all stupid, but he waited. I looked to him and he smiled back at me. "It's funny isn't it? Different worlds and the soil beneath your shoes. You can practically feel it." He said and I smiled slightly. This was so weird. It was a little hot here, but I was okay with that. I wanted to be here. I was out in the sun and the air. It felt so good. We walked a little bit and while we were walking he took my hand. I looked down at it and smiled some more and then looked back to the horizon and where we were going. He seemed to be taking the lead, so I would follow him. It didn't seem awkward to follow him which was kind of weird because in my whole life, I never really followed anyone, but he was worth following. He was worth seeing the world flip itself over for. Some things were just too mysterious not to follow them and he was definitely one of those things.

"So this is where Martha is?" I asked. It was probably obvious that this where Martha was but it wasn't like he seemed annoyed by my questions. He actually seemed to like them. There was so much that I could ask that it seemed impossible to start.

"If I'm right, she should be here as Mrs. Martha Milligan." He knocked on the door. We just waited there. I guess he was hoping someone would come to the door. I heard more footsteps from inside the house. Apparently, someone decided it was important enough to see who was at the door. I didn't hear them get on tiptoe and look through the peephole and judge us as we were. I didn't hear that. I did hear the lock unlock though and I also heard the doorknob turn as it opened the door. He was looking around though. Like there was something important out there when there was something important right in front of us.

"Doctor!"

She was in front of us, grasping at the Doctor, pulling him into a hug and pushing my hand away from the Doctor's. I guess it was all as much. She didn't even know me, how could I ever expect something as simple as that to be sacred to her? I shouldn't have, but somehow I did.

"Martha!" He hugged her back and the smile that had been on my face before just disappeared. Maybe I was stupid to ask the Doctor to bring me to her. However, he seemed to notice. He always noticed these sorts of things I would later find out, even if you didn't want him to. It was just kind of his natural path. "Martha, I would like to introduce you to a very special person to me." He said, showing me to her and I finally found that I felt scrutinized under her gaze. "I would like you to meet Alexandra Smith-Tyler. She's my new companion and she wanted to meet you."

She held out her hand and indicated she was peaceful, I took it in mine. We were the same type of person. "Nice to meet you Alexandra. I'm Martha Jones-Milligan." She smiled. She just needed introducing to me is all. She seemed rather friendly and warm. I just didn't know how to go along with all of this. "Why did you want to meet me?" She asked quietly and that was what made me crack a smile. Why did I want to meet her? Because she was brilliant and strong.

"Because you're absolutely amazing. You're a doctor and a soldier and a brilliant woman all in one. Besides mum what other woman could I ask to meet that could remotely compare to you? You are bloody magnificent." I said with a huge smile on my face. I knew that she hadn't expected all of that. She most certainly looked astounded when she looked at me and then she looked back to the doctor maybe to ask if I was real and I was meaning what I was saying. I certainly did mean it. No one was as enigmatic that I could think of as Martha, well except maybe Donna Noble but there was something for later.

"She means it. She came across several dimensions of time and space to see you. You brilliant woman." He added. He however seemed to be uncomfortable in the heat and asked if we could go inside and we all crossed the threshold together. It seemed nice here. Actually, it seemed rather posh. I didn't know what exactly Martha was doing with a posh house in the middle of this desert. I however looked around and it was amazing. Just to see something different. It was actually fantastic.

"So she's your new companion?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." We both said, holding each others hand. I was sure that we looked like we were related. His clone was, after all, my father. And she was bloody brilliant. "She's extremely brilliant. Like you. I need her." He said looking at me and I blushed. I did blush because I had never heard anyone talk about me like that. He was full of flattery and it was all honest too. That was the best part about the flattery was that it was all honest. He meant every word he said. She had a knowing smile though. She knew something was up.

"How long have you been traveling together?"

I piped up, "Oh, this is our first trip."

"You decided to come find me on your first trip?" She asked, perhaps kind of amazed that I held her in such high regard. She was absolutely amazing and lately people were having a hard time admitting that to me or themselves and I didn't really understand it too much.

"Martha, Darling, are you ordering Lunch or do you want some fixed up for us?"

"That him?" the doctor asked in a kind of hushed voice.

"Yeah, that's Doctor Thomas Milligan and he doesn't exactly enjoy company while we're here." She said to him. I knew that look. It was serious and we needed to get out of here before he came downstairs. The Doctor may have observed everything but that didn't mean he knew how to interpret it all. She didn't want us to go, but she didn't want him upset either. Sometimes you sacrifice for the ones you love. She most certainly did.

"Well then, it was lovely meeting you Martha. Hope you and your husband have a good day, but we need to be off anyways," I said, standing up. She stood up too. I hugged her. I hugged her for dear life. She was brave. She didn't know how to tell him, either of the hims in this house at this specific time no. "Come on, Doctor. Lots more to see. And hopefully we'll see you soon Martha Anderson." I said taking the Doctor's hand in mine and leading him out.

"What's wrong? Why'd we have to leave so quickly? You were just beginning to meet her. There was so much you could have asked her. You wanted this. You wanted to meet her. I don't understand. And then we just leave." He was rambling. He didn't see her pain. She didn't like having to decide between her husband and us.

"Doctor, I love you, you're a great person, but she had a husband who doesn't enjoy company. He's a loner and she's helping him the best way she knows how, but right now was not the greatest time for us to be there. I'll ask her more questions someday, but today was just not good timing. I don't expect you to understand but we women have a connection that is easily spottable." He wanted to push and so he got an answer, granted it may not have been one he liked. I dropped my hand from his and kept walking. I could already feel the sun warming my skin, but it was going down. We were here later in the day and I didn't know exactly where I was going but I was walking away from the doctor. I coud feel his eye on me, but I chose to ignore it. He was being an arrogant fool, just like I had been warned he would be by my godmother, Donna Noble.

--The Doctor--

Now I really went and screwed it up. I rambled and put my foot in my mouth and she thought I didn't understand. I didn't in actuality, but now she was leaving and I felt a massive amount of guilt rush through my body. I shouldn't have questioned why she had done it. She was walking away from me and I had to run to keep up with her. She was actually faster than I expected, way faster. When I finally caught up to her I thank Rasillion I had two hearts because one of the pounding like a human heart when they ran. No wonder humans use the term "out of breath" at that moment, i felt my heart pump blood faster than it ever tried to. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. "Wait." I said, it was a command but damn near to it.

"Why?"

"Because I need you. There is a storm coming and I need you with me to weather it." I couldn't lie to her. She was my good luck charm and since I met her, I knew all the things that I had done without a companion they were leading up to that moment of ultimate turning point. The day I crossed the line. The day I showed the universe I needed her.

She turned around and looked at me. God, she was beautiful. She was just like her mother, beautiful in every way. Her stubbornness though, that probably came from my side of the family. It didn't bother me that she was mine. I had accepted that fact. She was my gorgeous daughter. She was my Alexandra. She had a look in her eyes that said everything. I pulled her to me and hugged her. I needed to trust her more than I thought. She was right about needing a companion and I hadn't realized it when telling Martha. I told Martha I needed Alexandra. How true that was. I often said need. I just didn't know it was for a reason. When her body touched my mine though, I heard something that wasn't mine. I heard another heartbeat, unlike the normal one that humans heard. I heard more than one heartbeat. Could it be so? Nah, I thought. I'm just tripping myself out. She can't have two heartbeats because then that would mean she's a...., no she couldn't be. She told me Rose was her mother. The letter from Rose said that Alexandra was her daughter. A human could never have two hearts though. I had to get that idea out of my head.

I couldn't though as much as I tried. I couldn't help but think that there was a connection. If she had two hearts then that would mean she was really my daughter. She would have a long life, look young, be able to go through regeneration after regeneration if she died. She would be the perfect person for me to travel with because she would know the loneliness of it all. Except she hadn't. She had a good life. She had spent the first what I assumed was to be eighteen years with her mother in a distant dimension and she was loved by two parents. She spent her life as a human. She was even getting a job and paying silly little things like bills. She was not a Timelord. She was a human. A brilliant one at that but a human. I let her go though and there were no tears shed this time. I was really rather glad at that.

"Come on. We can go anywhere let's not stand here and waste time." She said as she pulled me towards the TARDiS. Admittedly, she was a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster but I loved her for it. I really needed to get that word out of my head about her. I did not love her. She was not my daughter. She was his daughter. It was too early for me to love her as anything other than my daughter and even that seemed a little bit strange considering I was not her father. I didn't even know what was going on with me anymore. I just followed her and realized that it wasn't so bad, following someone else for a change. She really liked to lead and she was good at it.

Our footsteps were left in our wake, side by side, with our fingertips entwined with each others. For so long, I had longed for someone who was strong and I got her. She was my darling of strength. She wanted so much and I could give all of that to her. How could I go back on my word? How could she go back on hers? We had gone through our first fight and it was a unique experience. When we approached the TARDiS I let her hand go and she went in before me. I came in and it shut the door behind us. Great, the TARDiS was dropping us off somewhere and we got no choice in the matter. "What's going on?" She asked.

"The TARDiS has somewhere it wants us to go. Apparently there is something that needs our attending to. I don't know where exactly we're going but it can't be all that bad. Last time it did this I met my daughter. There have been a couple other times it's done this but don't worry, we'll be fine." I said even as we were thrown about. It was hard to manage this stupid thing. I hated it sometimes and it gave me headaches. I supposed that's what I got for picking such a finicky TARDiS. I didn't bother with the politics of it. I saw her trying to get up only to get thrust backwards again. That stunk. She really shouldn't have tried to stand up. I would check on her later though. Right now I needed to see what was going on and where we were going. Because this seemed so out of whack. The TARDiS didn't normally bring us places but it was just its way of communicating to us. She didn't speak and therefore she used other methods to get us to pay attention.

We suddenly stopped. She got to her destination and things were like that. Nothing seemed quite as good as the first day you saw them, but if you looked carefully, there was always something new to be discovered in history or in the future. Everything was history. Everything was relative after awhile and you just didn't know where to go from. "So can we go and see where we've been dropped in time?" I let her adjust to standing properly again and went to look outside. If there was anything I knew about it was that sometimes it was a lot easier to blend in and not be noticed until absolutely necessary then others. Sure on various trips I hadn't been in very many outfits but there was most certainly a need to change if we were in the middle ages or something along these lines. I stepped out just to get a tiny glimpse of where we were. We were very much near a castle in London. I had seen this castle before. I had seen all of this before and it was quite familiar. Why? I looked around but this time a little closer and then I realized exactly where we were and too.k a few steps back into the TARDiS, this was fun. We were very much near the castle of Queen Elizabeth of England. Well, that was fantastic, at least now I would know what exactly caused her to be so angry in the first place when i was here with Martha. Funny how that all worked out. I wonder if she knew Martha in her world. Would they even be connected in anyway? I didn't know though, everything could be different with them in that dimension though.

"So where are we now?" She asked. She was so animated with everything and I loved her for it, one day soon, I might have the courage to see if she had those two hearts soon. I only was scared of the answere I could get. If she was my child, I woud have to face the consequences of me and her. I already loved her, but to think that she was a timelady was a little overwhelming. I would have to help her pick out her title and help her. She was my time princess already. I guess I was just starting my duties.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like and as always reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you got some entertainment out of it. I love you guys. I won't be able to update this weekend, like I probably would but I promise I'll be working on a new chapter and you'll have it soon. Caio Darlings.**


End file.
